Talk:Healing Return/@comment-75.203.131.37-20171031054935/@comment-30990945-20171031145237
In all honesty, Healing Return is for Niche builds. Condition Overload Quick-Melee Builds with Pox/Zakti/Tysis/Torid and Nunchaku(Ninkondi)/Polearm(Lesion/Tonbo/Serro)/Scythe(Caustacyst)/Prisma Obex allow for each strike per enemy to heal for 33-55 health which works well for that specific loadout and can be used on almost any Warframe using only Rage+Quick Thinking. •Since Quick-Thinking no longer stunlocks you to death and base health pools can quickly get filled/recovered with an average of 40 health per register melee hit. I personally find success with Healing Return when paired with Prolonged Paralysis and Radiation+Viral Lacaera. https://youtu.be/CJeXa2uqGss •Running Rage + Quick-Thinking as mentioned above and each cast of Prolonged Paralysis is only 8~ish energy with Blind-Rage and no efficiency mods. Because Prolonged Paralysis is also AoE CC it migiates damage as enemies are unable to attack and Nullifier Bubbles do not dispel the Prolonged Paralysis affect. In linked video Natural Talent allowed me to by-pass/circumvent the old Quick-Thinking death stagger before DE adjusted it. Because I only needed to refill 298 health it was easier to just 100% Status melee weapon than to over drain energy with Life-Strike on Grouped up enemies using Block+Melee Defiled Snapdragon combo (Soul of Leviathan) *Wiki doesn't show that Defiled Snapdragon combos produce an Impact proc when the chain/cord hits an enemy. This allows for Impact and Slash from combos + Radiation & Viral from weapon mods. 4 Elemental procs allows Healing Return to yield 44 health per strike; per enemy. Having 8-20 enemies grouped up at my feet allows each strike to easily recover my 300 base health which gets constantly depleted by ranged enemies and thus filling my energy bar. I am losing 8 -24 energy to regain the 300 health while also CC'ing enemies and bringing them to me to kill. Vs. Life-Strike costing me the 4 energy per enemy;per hit while Channelling in addition to the 8-24 energy used for Prolonged Paralysis. Hitting 8-20 enemies at 4 energy per swing is upwards of 80 energy per swing. In the video you can see how fast the combo count rises with Soul of Leviathan combo and Life-Strike drains quickly on fast combo-building melee attacks even with just a tap of Channelling button) (Fist/Sparring/Claw ground finishers are very effective for Corrosive + Blast groups to utilize Condition Overload, but Life-Strike on the multi-hit ground finisher can quickly drain energy compared to Healing Returns. In the health w/Vitality vs Energy-health compaison on Valkyr Prime: Vitality alone allows for 740 health, with Vigor raishing that to 860(Primed Vigor is 960); Quick-Thinking plus Flow makes 450 energy worth 1,080 health plus the 300 base health for 1,380 health before Armor mitigation. Primed flow turns 637 health into 1,528 health equivalent with 300 base health making it 1,828 before Armor mitigation. Thus it is more effective health to consume the minimal amount of energy and run Quick-Thinking+Primed Flow on Valkyr Prime than to use Vitality+Primed Vigor. Since I am only filling 300 health I do not need Life-Strike over healing and potential for much larger energy drain. Radiation confuse proc on enemies now facing the floor, grants Stealth Melee Multiplier and Viral proc halves the health allowing the damage to ramp-up quickly with Melee Combo counter. Rathuum Arenas are the other place where Healing Return can work much better than Life-Strike. 2 of the enemies can go into a invulnerable state, not allowing damage to hurt them (Zero's pop up) but they can be afflicted with Zero damage status effects. This allows Healing Return to still heal you when Life-Strike would drain energy and not heal you, because damage dealt would be Zero and healing conversion based on a percentage of Zero Damage is zero health. (Same applies to Hirudo when enemies are invulnerable to damage but can still have status effects applied)*